PRIMERAS VECES
by crazy book old lady
Summary: Los mismos personajes de JK Rowling, con una historia de lo más común


1.

En vano intento convencer a mis padres de que me dejen en casa, que puedo ir a cualquier colegio de la ciudad, digo mentiras, como "intentaré encajar" "prometo que me esforzaré por hacer amigos", pero eso ya lo han escuchado antes, es algo que repito cada inicio de año escolar.

Este año, mis padres han optado por enviarme a un internado, ellos dicen que es para que por fin haga amigos y socialice, pero todos sabemos que sólo se sienten incómodos por mi falta de interés en hablar con otras personas y mi exceso de interés en libros.

Cada año ingresan a Hogwarts aproximadamente 200 alumnos al primer curso llegan de diversos lugares del país, incluso de otros países también.

Hay 4 casa (Ravenclaw, Griffindor, Slytherin y Hufflepuff), que son algo así como fraternidades, que aparentemente te dividen por tus resultados en los exámenes y pruebas que te hacen antes de que ingreses, las cuales van desde conocimientos, habilidades, destrezas, intereses, personalidad, calificaciones de grados anteriores, de salud, etcétera.

Cada una de las casas está divida en sala común, donde puedes sentarte a leer, hacer tareas, ver televisión, usar juegos de mesa, o videojuegos, simplemente conversar o lo que sea con tus compañeros de casa. Luego están los dormitorios de hombres y de mujeres por separado, y cada dormitorio a su vez está dividido en seis secciones, una por cada grado, y dependiendo de la cantidad de alumnos se acomodan las camas. Así que no solamente tendré que compartir clases y comidas con mis compañeros de la escuela sino también los espacios. Hermione, deja de mirar al horizonte, es hora de abordar ¿Tienes tu boleto y todo lo que necesitas? –Escucho a mi padre, que parece ansioso por terminar con esta escena. – Si, ya llevo todo. ¿Están seguros que no puedo esperar otro año? – miro a mis padres con mi cara de cachorrito en apuros – Es lo mejor ya verás que luego no querrás regresar a casa. – mi madre me dice mientras me da empujoncitos hacia el autobús.

Miro por última vez a mis padres, guardo mis lágrimas para más tarde, subo al autobús y busco mi asiento. Me doy cuenta que aunque un lado está destinado para los hombres y otro para las mujeres, algunos han intercambiado lugares y por supuesto la persona que está en el asiento que me corresponde no es mi compañera. - Disculpa, estás en mi lugar – le digo al desgarbado y pelirrojo que ocupa mi lugar el cual mira distraído por la ventana – Oye, estás en mi asiento – esta vez le toco el hombro para que note mi presencia. – Ah, este lugar está libre, me cambié para acá porque Harry quiere ir con Cho – dice señalando primero al lugar vacío y luego a la parejita que va un poco más adelante. – Mira… - Me interrumpe – Ron, mi nombre es Ronald, pero todos me llaman Ron. Tú debes de ser de primer año, ¿cierto? – Hermione, no voy a segundo, me adelantaron un año, y no me importa que te sientes aquí, mientras me dejes sentarme en la ventana. – Otra Ravenclaw, genial lo que necesitábamos, otra sabelotodo adelantada. ¿Sabías que sólo a los Ravenclaw les permiten adelantar año?, como sea me moveré, si tanto quieres este lugar. – se levanta malhumorado para dejarme pasar y al sentarme acomodo mi bolsa en mis piernas, me colocó los audífonos y pongo música mientras el pelirrojo se vuelve a sentar y gira los ojos cuando me ve sacar mi libro. – Todos ustedes son iguales cuando llegan. – lo dice para si mismo, pero sabe que lo escuché. – Gracias, por lo del lugar. – el bate la mano en el aire para quitarle importancia y se acomoda para dormir.

Abro mis ojos cuando empiezo a escuchar ruido, lo cual quiere decir que estamos llegando a Hogwarts, lo segundo que noto es que mi cabeza está cómodamente recostada en el hombro de Ron, me quito rápidamente y es cuando me doy cuenta de que me mira divertido – Perdón te veías tan cómoda que no quise despertarte antes – murmuro un gracias y me acomodo en mi asiento, sé que me veo horriblemente despeinada, pero no es como que pueda hacer algo al respecto, mi cabello nunca coopera conmigo, por más que lo intento. – Lo siento, de verdad, yo normalmente no me duermo en los viajes, por eso traigo entretenimiento – digo levantando mi libro – de verdad no hay problema, ahora sé que dormida eres inofensiva – me guiña un ojo y añade – por cierto, me gusta tu música, no creía que las cerebrito también tenían buen gusto musical. – me devuelve mi audífono, que por supuesto nunca supe cuando tomó (lo cual quiere decir que lleva bastante rato despierto sabiendo que estaba yo babeándole el hombro), sé que estoy sonrojada hasta el cabello, así que solo asiento y volteo hacia la ventana.

Ya puedo ver el colegio acercándose peligrosamente y mi cuerpo se estremece de expectación.

2.

Ha pasado una semana y no he visto el cambio que mis padres pronosticaron.

Voy de la cama, al baño, a mi armario, a la regadera, los vestidores, el comedor, clases, comedor, más clases, biblioteca, comedor, habitación, baño, cama.

Ni siquiera hablo con mis compañeras de habitación, aparentemente aquí el 90 % de los alumnos son hijos de ex alumnos y cualquiera que no venga de por lo menos tres generaciones de alumnos es llamado sangre sucia. Yo no solo soy una sangre sucia, sino que también soy la única adelantada del curso, por lo cual soy peor que la peste negra.

Ahora voy caminando hacia el gran comedor, que literalmente es un enorme comedor, que tiene suficiente espacio para todos los alumnos, maestros y personal en general, a excepción de los elfos todos comemos juntos. Les dicen elfos a las personas que se dedican a la limpieza y la cocina. De verdad que parece un manicomio aquí dentro, todo tiene apodos extraños, secretos y contraseñas. Tanto así que para evitar que alumnos entren a los dormitorios ajenos a su fraternidad, para ingresar al dormitorio tengo que teclear una contraseña que sólo los de mi casa saben y que se cambia por lo menos una vez al mes.

Tropiezo mientras camino y uno de los libros en mis brazos se resbala, me agacho a recogerlo y cuando me estoy poniendo nuevamente en pie, aparece un rubio desabrido y avienta todos mis libros al piso diciendo "quítate sangre sucia", con sólo ver su cabello sé que es Draco Malfoy, aparentemente su familia ha estado en esta escuela por generaciones desde que se fundó, todos en la casa Slytherin. Su Padre es de los mayores benefactores que tiene la escuela, y por lo que he aprendido, sólo personas con mucho dinero o descendientes directos de los primeros alumnos, pueden ingresar.

Me levanto nuevamente, intentando mantener el equilibrio con los libros, cuando pasa corriendo alguien y me vuelve a tirar. – Lo siento tanto, de verdad que no te vi, deja te ayudo. Tú eres Hermione, ¿cierto? Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter, estamos en algunas clases juntos. – me extiende el último libro que quedaba tirado y me sonríe, sé quien es él, toda una leyenda en la escuela. – Mucho gusto y muchas gracias por ayudarme. – No fue nada, de todos modos fue mi culpa. Bueno te veo luego. – siguió hacia el comedor y yo seguí tras de él, entonces vi que quería alcanzar a su pelirrojo amigo, quien me vió y luego le dijo algo a Harry quien volteó a verme nuevamente y se rió. No creo que haya sido un halago, obviamente, pero en realidad ya estoy acostumbrada a ser criticada todo el tiempo.

Entro al salón de la clase de física con la Profesora McGonagall y me siento en el lugar de costumbre, en un rincón lo más cerca a la puerta posible. – Muy bien, para el proyecto de fin de curso que les hablé la clase pasada, lo harán en parejas, y… - mi corazón se acelera en cuanto escucho parejas, equipos, siempre sucede, es lo peor que pueden hacer los maestros, sólo motiva la flojera de unos, la ansiedad de otros, entre otras muchas cosas que no me parecen nada positivas, así que levanto la mano – Profesora, dado que el grupo es un número impar, ¿puedo hacer el proyecto sola? – Sonríe arrogantemente, como si esperara que alguien dijera eso – Señorita Granger, siempre hay una persona como usted que se cree autosuficiente en mis cursos, pero no se preocupe, ya pensé en eso y de hecho, usted hará equipo con el señor Potter y Weasley - genial con el héroe de los deportes y su bufón privado – Pero profesora… - siguió diciendo los nombres de las parejas ignorándome completamente, así que mejor me concentré en escribir las características del proyecto para poder empezar – Sabes, no somos tan malos en la escuela, y te podemos ayudar más de lo que piensas, Ron dice que eres muy inteligente, así que tú puedes ser la cabeza del proyecto y nosotros algo así como tus elfos. Prometo que daremos lo mejor de nosotros – y terminó su discurso sonriendo y tendiendo su mano para cerrar el trato. – Muy bien, entonces yo pongo las reglas y ustedes las siguen, me gusta. – Harry volvió a sonreir y yo estiré mi mano hacia él para cerrar el trato, luego hacía Ronald, para incluirlo en el trato, él sólo toma mi mano y luego sale del salón murmurando algo para él. - ¿dije algo malo o sólo no me soporta? – Escuché una risa burlona salir de entre los dientes de Harry antes de que contestara – créeme no es que no te soporte o que no le agrades, Ron sólo es… digamos "raro". Pero dígame señorita Granger, ¿por dónde comenzamos? – me distrajo completamente y comencé a platicarle de mis ideas para el proyecto final, acomodamos nuestros horarios para pasar en la biblioteca y la parte de cada uno. – Por supuesto yo supervisaré que todo quede correcto al final, sólo asegúrate de que tu amigo no nos deje colgados en cada sesión ¡Por favor! – Harry terminó de anotar lo último de las tareas de Ronald – Por supuesto ¡señora, si señora! – la campana que anuncia el fin de la clase suena y todos salimos hacía la siguiente clase. – Nos vemos a las 7 en la biblioteca, llevaré a Ron.

3.

Voy hacia la biblioteca, con mi laptop en brazos, de pronto siento como alguien me jala del brazo izquierdo hacia una esquina oscura, donde choco con la pared y un cuerpo unos 10 centímetros más grande que yo me detiene, levanto mis ojos y me encuentro con unos ojos que parecen poseídos por fuego y una melena roja y alborotada, intento moverme pero entre no poder soltar mi portátil y que él no me deja moverme, comienzo a respirar irregularmente, no sé que es lo que está haciendo – Tengo ganas de hacer esto desde que te quedaste dormida en mi hombro – me agarra la cara y antes de poder reaccionar a sus palabras siento sus labios en los míos, primero un suave roce, luego toma mi labio inferior y comienza un beso más profundo, tomándome de la cintura para tenerme más cerca.

Despierto sobresaltada, sudando y desorientada ¿qué onda con mi sueño?, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, lo cual me recuerda que, ¿qué hora es?, salgo corriendo hacia la biblioteca porque faltan 10 minutos para las 7 y no es como que esté a tres metros de distancia.

Entro a la biblioteca buscando a mis compañeros de proyecto, sólo encuentro a un pelirrojo platicando con otro que he visto en alguna de mis otras clases. – Nos vemos más tarde en la sala común, ¡sabelotodo! Te presento a Neville, Neville te presento a Hermione Sabelotodo, adelantada de Ravenclaw. Uno con tanto esfuerzo que llega al segundo año y estos Ravenclaw se dan el lujo de saltarse grados. – dice negando la cabeza mientras Neville sonríe nerviosamente y me extiende la mano – Mucho gusto, leí un poco de tus resultados, fueron impresionantes – Sólo veo como Ron rueda los ojos mientras Neville se encoje ge hombros – bueno supongo que te veré por aquí, hasta luego – yo sólo le hice ademán con la mano y me puse en acción – Llegas tarde sabelotodo – dice halándome un mechón de mi muy despeinada cabellera, yo sólo alejo su mano y sigo con mi proceso (por supuesto, lo menos que quiero es que me toque) - ¿En dónde está Harry? Dijo que estaría aquí puntual – el pelirrojo sonríe y yo no puedo evitar notar sus labios cereza, sacudo la cabeza y vuelvo a sus ojos – sí, no debe tardar, ya sabes práctica de rugby, él es hooker y el próximo año será capitán del equipo, el más joven en la historia de Hogwarts – dijo de manera orgullosa antes de continuar – después de la práctica es probable que se haya topado con Cho y por eso viene tarde… su novia - terminó cuando vio mi cara de interrogación – ¿y tú no te topaste con tu novia de camino acá? - ¿qué de dónde salió eso? Vi la mueca burlona en la cara de Ronald - ¿tanto te interesa mi vida privada?, para que estés más tranquila, no tengo novia – y si extrañamente algo dentro de mí se sintió aliviado – da igual, sólo me interesa esta sesión semanal para sacar el proyecto. – lo ignoré acomodando mis cosas mientras sentía su gesto burlo detrás de mi oído, tuve escalofríos o algo parecido. – Hola, perdón por llegar tarde. Hermione esta es Cho, vino a supervisar, que en realidad hacemos tarea – dijo Harry y luego me lanzó un guiño. Pasaron dos horas como si hubieran sido cinco minutos en las que organizamos tiempos y actividades para el resto del semestre. – En 10 minutos cierro la biblioteca – se escuchó al fondo de algún pasillo. – Bueno, es hora de dormir y yo estoy muerto. Ron, ¿por qué no acompañas a Hermione a su dormitorio?, está muy sólo por los pasillos a esta hora. – no necesitaba un espejo para saber que el color rojo se apoderó de mi, mientras escuchaba a Harry decir eso – de verdad, no es necesario, adelántense mientras yo termino de guardar mis cosas – Vi a Ronald titubear, luego miró a Harry con desesperación no me gusta ser ayudada por lastima, estoy harta de eso. – de verdad Ronald, estoy bien, de todos modos falta un rato para que comiencen a apagar las luces de los pasillos. – Harry hizo un gesto de desaprobación y salió de la biblioteca seguido por un Ronald bastante molesto, tomé mis cosas y salí de la biblioteca con rumbo al dormitorio.

4.

De verdad los pasillos estaban muy solos y oscuros, ya que a esta hora todos debían estar ya en sus dormitorios o regresando a ellos. Como de costumbre iba distraida en mis propios pensamientos deleitandome en el arte que rodeaba cada espacio de los pasillo que realmente era impresionante y muy caro, aunque muchas de las obras nunca llegaron a comprarse, ya que eran donaciones de exalumnos importantes o famosos. De pronto choque con algo que más bien era alguien, Malfoy acompañado de sus fieles sabuesos Vincent y Greg – ¡Vaya sangre sucia! ¿qué haces tan tarde sola por los pasillos cerebrito? – Dijo Malfoy, mientras Greg murmuraba algo como "no es que tenga amigos aquí" y los tres se rieron. – Es una lástima que seas una sangre sucia, porque no estás NADA mal – continuo Malfoy mientras tiraba mis libros y me arrinconaba contra la pared - ¡Déjame ir! – grité mientras forcejeaba en vano con Vincent y Greg, sentí unas manos calientes subir mi falda por mis piernas, me sentía desesperada siendo consiente de cada movimiento de Malfoy contra mi cuerpo cada vez más pegado contra mi – Malfoy sueltala ahora mismo – Escuché a Miss Pince con voz sobre saltada, él me soltó en seguida y me di cuenta que sus conpinches habían huido dejándolo solo, Miss Pince se acercaba seguida por Neville que me miraba con cara de preocupación – Señor Longbottom acompañe a a la Señorita Granger a su dormitorio, por favor, ¡No se desvíen! – Sin dar respuesta Neville me ayudo a terminar de recoger mis cosas del piso y me acompañó por el pasillo – perdón por tardar tanto – comenzó disculpandose – Pero no soy muy fuerte y sabía que no podría con los tres cuando vi que tiraron tus cosas corri por Miss Pince, no pensé que pasaría… - No terminó la frase, solo se quedó callado avergonzado, pero no era necesairo que lo hiciera. – No te preocupes, te agradezco, llegaron a tiempo, de verdad no sabía qué más hacer y estaba muy asustada – llegamos a la puerta de la sala común para subir a mi dormitorio y me despedí, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla de agradecimiento. – Buenas noches – escuché cuando yo ya caminaba rumbo a mi domitorio, de verdad estaba agradecida, pero también enojada por no haber gritado o golpeado con más fuerza, disuelta a no dejar que volviera a pasar, me arreglé para dormir.

Sentí la risa de Malfoy y sus compinches mientras sus mans calientes ascendían sobre mis muslos hacia mi trasero, estaba forcejeando inutilmente y luego puse atención a lo que decía – mirame sabelotodo – y de pronto ya no era un rubio desabrido, era un pelirojo alto mirandome fijamente y su mano ya no estaba en mi trasero debajo de mi falda, sino en mi cintura, por debajo de mi uniforme, tocando mi piel y entonces no podía dejar de mirarlo, estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos azules, sonrió y entonces se acercó más a mi, inclinó su cabeza para acercarse aún más, entonces sus labios tocaron los míos, apenas un roce su lengua paseandose alrededor de ellos y luego realmente me besó como si quisiera fundirse conmigo, podia sentir su aliento, su calor, su piel, su cuerpo cubriendome completamente.

Nuevamente me desperté sobresaltada y confundida, no entendía lo que me había poseido para tener esa atracción tan extraña con Ronald, digo me habían gustado chicos antes pero no a este nivel, tengo 13 años ¿en qué estoy pensando?, ¡ni siquiera he tenido un primer beso y tengo estoy sueños bastante gráficos con alguien que ni siquiera me soporta! Vi el reloj y vi que faltaban 5 minutos para que sonara mi despertador, por lo cuál lo desactive y me fui directo a las regaderas, necesitaba tiempo sola y agua MUY fria.

5.

Desde que salí al pasillo de camino al gran comedor, hasta que llegué al comedor para el dasayuno sentí que la gente me miraba y cuchicheaba a mi alrededor, sin embargo no le dí importancia, seguro ya sabrían lo que pasó y se reían de mi sin parar… la verdad no me importaba, no sería la primera y seguro no la última vez.

Entre al comedor y me senté en mi lugar habitual, un minuto después Neville se me unió y comenzamos a conversar, él también parecia ignorar a propósito que nos veían y hablaban de nosotros. Luego lo vi entrar al comedor Malfoy con una enorme mancha roja en el ojo – ¿Miss Pince le hizo eso? – cuestioné a Neville y él comenzó a reir – Para nada, solo le dio detención y le quito 20 puntos a su casa por lo que pasó, ¿de verdad no sabes cómo se hizo eso? – estaba por contestar una negativa cuando Harry junto a Cho se acercaron y se nos unieron interrumpiendo la explicción que Neville estaba por darme – Siento lo que pasó ayer Herm, Ron se siente muy culpable por haberte dejado – comenzó Harry y cómo entendiendo mi interrogativa de ¿cómo lo supieron? – Neville comparte habitación con nosotros y nos platicó lo que sucedió, lo cual no habría pasado si Ron se hubiera quedado para acompañarte – ¿Ronald culpable? – pero fui yo quien le dijo que no me esperara, además sé que a ti te agrado, pero el parece no tolerarme y lo que menos deseo es estar cerca de alguien que no me tolera – Harry miro a Cho y hubo una sonrisa complice de reconocimiento antes de responder – Mira Herm, a Ron le agradas, solo que de una manera diferente que a mi y no se ha dado cuenta, pero ya lo verás. Bueno estuvo muy buena esta charla, pero tengo cosas que hacer antes de la priemra hora – y se alejo con un brazo en la cintura de su novia - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que Ronald no sabe que le agrado? – Neville se me quedo viendo antes de negar con la cabeza. Terminamos el desayuno hablando de plantas y sus funciones medicinales.

El resto de la semana pasó con Ronald evadiendome por su aparente sentimiento de culpa, Malfoy y su squad viendome con cara de odio mientras su mancha roja se iba convirtiendo de morada a verde.


End file.
